What do you see?
by MangaPete
Summary: Orihime was taken by the espadas years ago - desperately waiting for her friends to save her. now, her friends has finally arrived, but she's left with one question. and the only person that can answer it is Ulquiorra.


UlquiHime Fanfiction

What do you see

Hello out there,

Long time no see, as we say x) well I know, I should be continuing "do you love the darkness?", But somehow I couldn't write it in the way I wanted to. I do hope that it will be back sometime, but for now, try to read this and give a note of what you think. I'm actually beginning to write a story, which I hope will be good as a book sometime 

Oh well enjoy the new fanfiction from me 

"tell me, woman"

Orihime just looked at the 4 Espada with chocked eyes, eyes of…wonder?

"Yes"

She felt how strong she had gotten - her voice firm though it still held its usual feminine tone.

"what do you see, when you close your eyes?"

She looked more… confused, but still strong in her eyes. What did he mean by that?

He still just looked at her, with the permanent scowl adorning his face… but somehow, she looked in his eyes and only saw the beauty in his eyes. She slowly closed her eyes, still focused on the 4 Espada's moves.

"Nothing"

…

Orihime was in the age where her body and mind was finally beginning to blossom. But she was still in the age of wonder… wonder, what love, really was.

She always thought that love was the one to protect her from the darkness, and made her smile. But was she wrong about that? What is love…?

She shook her head as she stood there at the window, where the moon always shined in, from the dark night. Was it lonely too? The moon?

Why was she even thinking that way? There she is. In the white room, kidnapped by the enemy, and she was just thinking about love?

She heard the knocking at the door, slowly, knowing, ready for what was coming, and she was right. There he stood, the green eyed arrancer.

"They are here, woman"

She knew, she always knew.

But somehow, she didn't show the smile of hope and joy, but… confusion? She should be happy, that they were finally there, finally coming to save her from the eternal whiteness.

His eye, was the reason of that. She didn't want to let those eyes, turn into gray and only show death.

"What do you think?" his voice was not like it normally was, it was confused, and maybe… wondering?

"Only that they are here"

…

"I see"

He was really wondering? But about what? She had been there for years, and now finally her friends came to save her. He had been prepared, waiting for them. So it made her wonder, why he sounded… weird?

He just looked at her, not the way he used to. Like he was scanning her from head to toe - reading her mind.

"What are you doing?" she knew how to talk to him. He somehow seemed to; have a… thing for her? When Grimmjow or the other Espada's came to close to her, he made them go away… like he trained her, to be strong in mind, not in her body.

And then he looked her in the eyes.

"you're different"

"What do you mean?"

…

"Never mind"

The way he said it, was wrong.

"Ulquiorra?"

He didn't answer, but just paid her his attention by looking her in the eyes.

It sounded stupid in her mind, but she wanted it to come out, to get an answer… and she knew, that the only one, who could gave her that. Was the person in front of her.

"Have you ever been… in love?" yeah it sounded so stupid! Why would she even say that, and even to him. He's not even paying attention to the question, she just said.

…

"Heart"

Orihime saw the difference, that became evident in his eyes.

"Excuse me? What?"

"The love you humans seek… You always say, that it is your heart that says, when you have fallen in love…but"

"But?"

"But from love, there comes questions, from the questions, comes sadness, and then… there comes hatred? So why do you humans seek it? The heart?"

Orihime hadn't heard Ulquiorra talk like that ever before. Why? He sounded so… confused or lonely? She had been with him for years now, and she hadn't seen him like this… had he really grown a heart, while she became stronger in mind?

But now, she knew the answer, of what love really is...

"You're right…and wrong" she said

"Then, tell me, woman"

"The love you said, is not just like that… we can grow sadness from them, but that only means that we love them right? And you can love someone, even if he or she doesn't have a heart… because we give them a heart… and it's not like love became the hatred as you say… but the hatred…"

She sank some of the saliva in her throat.

"Becomes love…"

All that was pointed at Ulquiorra, who opened his eyes a little more… as if he understood, but really didn't.

"I see"

…It was him

She didn't know if he wanted and answer, but… she heard his voice, and the dark color became… more… green?

"That was the world I once saw… until you painted it. Orange"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw, he was reaching for her. His arm wanted to touch her, a last time. While he was going to be dust, he could only think about her.

She didn't cry… but actually, she did… in her own thoughts. She wanted to reach him. But she was afraid… if it made it worse.

"Woman?"

Now the tears showed up, and rolled down her cheeks.

"Do I scare you? Woman?"

She reached out for him

"No"

He felt her hand, just a second to know…

"I'm not scared"

"I see"

That her heart was right there…

"Ulquiorra?"

…

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

…

Like the question he told her, she answered, the answer that he didn't really knew… that sometimes, hate becomes love… and he knew his answer

"No, I don't"

…In his hand

And when the sun showed up, he became like the moon that disappeared beyond.

**Oh well that was it x) I hoped that you liked it, this is dedicated to my bedst friend, maybe you know her here at fanfiction ;p it's to Whispering Mink ^^ hope that you like it ^^ **

**Well I want to write some more but we will see x)**

**But for now, see ya xD**

**And read some cool fanfiction **


End file.
